


i'm spinning around in circles

by jokeperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no bouncing back from liking Amy Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm spinning around in circles

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous tumblr prompt: 'some kind of jake unrequited love drabble? (or he thinks unrequited I mean)'
> 
> Set after Tactical Village but before Charges and Specs. I’d set it in current B99 time but at present, we’re not entirely sure how Jake’s feeling so I decided to play it safe.

Of course, just because you’ve had your big realisation about your feelings, it doesn’t mean Amy suddenly realises she feels the same way—except in the daydreams you allow yourself to spin before you go to sleep.  

Far from it in fact. It seems like every day she comes in with a new story of Perfect Teddy and what a Perfect Boyfriend he is. You don’t begrudge her her happiness just because it isn’t with you (really, how can you when she comes in with a smile on her face in the mornings and sometimes directs it at you?) but it doesn’t stop you wishing it was.

And sure, you’ve  _liked_  unavailable people before this thing you have for Amy, but you also usually move on pretty quickly and painlessly. Aside from Jenny Gildenhorn -which is really the only comparable situation you have to this even if it was in the 8th Grade- it isn’t usually that hard for you to bounce back from romantic knocks.  

For the foreseeable future at least, there is no bouncing back from liking Amy Santiago. 

Maybe because you were already neck deep in it before you even realised you were in the water. Maybe if you’d paid attention to Charles’ wagging eyebrows when you took a few seconds too long looking at Amy when she leaned back stretching in her chair and the sunlight through the slats in the blinds created little spider leg eyelash shadows on her skin. Maybe if you had, you’d have been able to snap yourself out of it before it got too far.

You also happen to know her far better than anyone you’ve had feelings for before, which doesn’t help. You know all her foibles and quirks, you know she wrote her first will aged twelve on pink spiral bound notebook paper because as a pre-teen she worried about spontaneous death. All those things about her that once annoyed you beyond all reason, now just endear her to you even more.

“Hey, thanks for that photocopying policy reminder email you sent out,” you say to her one quiet afternoon. “It was very informative.”

You’re not lying, it was. She clearly put a lot of effort into it –but then Holt was one of the recipients so unsurprising really. Plus, she signed the email with her formal title ‘Det. Amy Santiago’ and gave her police badge number as though her name and the fact that it came from her email account wasn’t enough clues as to who it was from and you thought that was cute.

Amy looks up from her computer screen, eyes narrowed. “Har har, Jake. My sides are just splitting.”

“It seriously was!” You protest, indignant. “I didn’t realise leaving scrap photocopies laying around represented a mild to medium security risk.”

It’s only as the verbatim words come out of your mouth that you realise how it sounds and that you aren’t doing very well on the _convince-her-you’re-not-mocking-her_  front. Amy looks a bit hurt and your heart sinks. This is literally the opposite of what you were intending.

“Just because you think something’s stupid doesn’t mean you always have to laugh at it, you know,” she says brusquely, getting up.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to-” you start to explain pathetically, but she’s already halfway to the evidence lock up. Amy doesn’t really look at you or talk to you for the rest of the shift and you feel awful.  

You’re half way down the street away from the precinct in the late afternoon sun before you get the idea on how to make it up to her. You turn back without another thought and you don’t leave the precinct again until it’s almost dark.

Still, it’s worth it when Amy comes in the next morning to find her policy document printed out and left on everyone’s desks, and a copy laminated and stuck up next to every printer-copier in the precinct. She gives you a small smile, and yep, it was totally 100 per cent worth it.


End file.
